


Confessions

by Esperata



Series: That search didn't find anything [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Oswald has screwed up his courage to confess to Ed but it turns out Ed has a confession of his own.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: That search didn't find anything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777870
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and posted it on tumblr where naturally it is now lost somewhere in the depths of fandom. So here it is again for anyone who missed it the first time.

“I love you.”

Oswald bit his lip and stared up anxiously at his chief of staff. Having thought he’d never manage to get the words out, now he had, he was beginning to wish he hadn’t. The long sigh and closing of brown eyes against the sight of him was not reassuring.

“Oswald.” Ed hesitated and opened his eyes again to survey the shorter man, seemingly searching for a solution in his face. “There’s something you should know – about me – before you throw about statements like that.”

That caused Oswald to frown, unsure what Ed could possibly have to tell him that might conceivably affect his feelings. He was sure he already knew everything it was possible for a friend to know. He looked up again, eyes wide in trepidation, and swallowed hard before nodding at him to continue.

Ed inhaled deeply, adjusted his glasses, shifted his weight, and then blurted; “I’m trans.”

Oswald waited for more, sure that couldn’t be what had Edward fidgeting nervously before him. Upon the ongoing silence, and seeing Ed’s frankly terrified gaze, he couldn’t help but smile in relief.

“Firstly,” He reached out to take Ed’s hand in his. “I am actually a tad offended that you think that would bother me. And secondly… I already knew.”

“You… What? How could you…? Since when?”

Oswald had the grace to look mildly embarrassed as he confessed.

“Since I stayed in your apartment. I may have… snooped around a bit.”

“And you never thought to tell me?! I’ve worried myself sick over what you might think!”

It was clear he’d be wringing his hands if it weren’t for Oswald’s hold on one of them. He decided it was only sensible to keep hold of both of them, just for safe keeping.

“I didn’t think it was my place to broach the subject. I knew you’d tell me when you were ready. And here we are.”

Ed exhaled slowly and relaxed his hands so he could curl his own fingers around Oswald’s palms.

“So you… really don’t mind?”

“No,” Oswald answered emphatically. “I fell in love with _you_ Ed. Just as you are. Truth to tell… I’m a little unsure about the whole… physical intimacy part of it myself.”

He blushed at the admission but felt he owed it to Ed after the man’s own revelation. To his relief Ed took the opportunity to wrap his long arms about him and he relaxed into the warm embrace.

“We’ll figure everything out Os. Together.”

Oswald couldn’t help his smile and pressed a fond kiss to Ed’s shoulder before echoing; “Together.”


End file.
